


Mythology and Comic Books

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [647]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Post-Series, comic books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: What better way to understand different versions of myths than with superhero comics and all of their differing mythologies?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 December 2016  
> Word Count: 125  
> Prompt: myth  
> Summary: What better way to understand different versions of myths than with superhero comics and all of their differing mythologies?  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately six months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little bit of family bonding for two of the Shay men. The simple domesticity of this family's portrayal in the show has been one of my favorite things overall.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

One of things that James wanted to share with his son was an appreciation for the mythologies that he grew up reading about. Knowing it could be rather intense subject matter for young children, he started out simply by pointing out references in the cartoons they watched. Then he started introducing the boy to certain of the animated movies that referenced different mythologies. Patrick joined in on the impromptu lessons, and they had a number of family learning moments. And then, as Jacob's tenth birthday grew closer, James decided to make one of his gifts a set of basic mythology books and some superhero comic books. What better way to understand different versions of myths than with superhero comics and all of their differing mythologies?


End file.
